My Angel
by WonderfullyMade
Summary: Rosalie saves Emmett from the bear and they go on a first hunt together. As they fall in love, they spend more time to get to know eachother and their family. Please R&R.
1. Transformation

**My Angel**

**Disclaimer: All Twilight saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Rosalie's POV**

_**Flashback**_

_While I was hunting, I found a beautiful young man being mauled by a big grizzly bear. He was perfect; he had dark curly hair which highlighted his beautiful pale face and dimples formed on his cheeks every time he grimaced – it reminded...me of...Vera's... baby boy - as the bear scratched him, blood gushed from his wounds, I immediately held my breath as I watched him lose his battle against the bear. Then the bear scratched him across the face and I heard him shout in agony; without thinking I ran to the bear and pulled it off the man and quickly killed it. Still not breathing I picked up the man and took him to Carlisle to change him into a vampire. I know I won't able to do it without killing him myself, so taking him to Carlisle was my only choice. Carlisle bit him and we carried him home and laid him on a spare bed. I had to thank Carlisle so much, if it wasn't for his self control and compassion none of would be here. Although I despised being a vampire, I have to admit, it had some good points to it._

_**End of Flashback**_

_**Present**_

Today is the third day of his transformation, yesterday night he stopped screaming and so we figured the pain may have faded and so he probably will wake up soon. All four of us; Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I watched him carefully waiting for him to awake.

"Edward, do you any have idea what his name might be." Carlisle asked

After a few seconds Edward answered, "I am not very sure, I think it's...Emmett. He hasn't thought about his name very much."

_Emmett _that's a beautiful name, I instantly fell in love with that name, it sounds so nice.

"He will be awake any minute now, he can hear us speaking and, yes, now I am very sure that his name is Emmett...Emmett McCarty." Edward told us.

I reached out and took Emmett's hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his big palm. His skin was now cold and hard as mine. I slowely brought his hand up to my lips and lightly kissed it.

After several minutes Emmett's beautiful, bright red eyes shot open.

**Please Review, if you want it to continue. Tell me what you think.**

**Review please! It makes me happy.**


	2. First Hunt

**Rosalie's POV**

_Previously:_

_"He will be awake any minute now, he can hear us speaking and, yes, now I am very sure that his name is Emmett...Emmett McCarty." Edward told us._

_I reached out and took Emmett's hand in mine and rubbed soothing circles on the back of his big palm. His skin was now cold and hard as mine. I slowely brought his hand up to my lips and lightly kissed it._

_After several minutes Emmett's beautiful, bright red eyes shot open._

**Chapter2 - First Hunt**

For about two short seconds everyone was completely quiet. Then Emmett spoke, "Who are you and where am I?' he asked his voice unsure.

Slowely I bent down to take his to hand to calm him; as I touched his hand he flinched and sprung into a crouch, a low growl escaped his clenched teeth and he stared at me preparing to attack.

I took a few steps back and lifted my hands in defense, "Emmett, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

He stared at my family and I for a few seconds before he slowely composed, but he was still tense and his eyes were weary.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"We will promise to explain everything Emmett, if you promise to remain calm, as you listen." Carlisle said in an authoritative voice.  
"Okay." Emmett said and calmed down a little.

Carlisle and I explained to Emmett about what we are and what he is; he believed us after seeing his blood red eyes. We also told him about our family being vegetarians and we told him about Edward's power.

After we were done explaining him everything and after he finished asking questions, Carlisle turned to me and whispered so low that I can only here, "He is probably in pain from the thirst, take him hunting and watch out for humans. I have to go to the hospital, so if you need anything ask Edward or Esme."

"See you later Emmett, Rosalie." Carlisle said in a louder voice so Emmett can hear as well. He flashed us a genuine smile before he left, leaving Emmett and I alone.

I turned towards Emmett and smiled, "So, ready to hunt."I asked him.

A huge grin spread across his face, "Yes, lets hunt." He said as he took my hand gently and kissed the back of my palm. That felt so good.

When we were out of the house, I turned to Emmett, "Follow me." I said. We ran as far away from the town as possible, hoping we won't come across any humans.

**Emmett's POV**

This is amazing, no this is beyond amazing, and I have no word for it. I followed Rosalie - my beautiful, blond haired angel – through the forest, we ran at an amazing speed. I could run faster than her, but I ran in her pace for she said 'follow me'.

I ran so fast, it felt like I was flying and it was totally exhilarating. After running for about ten minutes Rosalie came to a stop and so did I. Rosalie stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, she looked like she is scanning the area for something. Then she said, "Okay, now just follow your instinct as you hunt."

I took a deep breath and then I smelt something, something sweet and delicious, venom flowed into my mouth as I took in what Rosalie said and followed my instinct. I sprinted as fast as I can towards my prey; I was there in less than a second. It was a huge grizzly bear. Without thinking I pounced on it and as it struggled to get free, I snapped its neck and started feeding. Sweet blood flowed down my throat quenching my thirst. I saw Rosalie standing a few meters away watching me with an amused expression, "It's my turn to be the predator. Revenge is sweet!" I said laughing after I finished the bear.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I asked Rosalie.

"No, not really; but I would love to have a small deer or an elk. Care to join me." She asked eyeing my clothes, because they were ripped and stained with blood.

"Sure, why not." I said laughing as we ran to find our next prey.

After drinking another dear with Rosalie, I was full. My shirt was completely ripped, so I thought what's the point and so I took the remains off. My pant was only ripped at my knees, so I kept them on.

Rosalie's clothes however, were clean and looked brand new, "How do you maintain your clothes while hunting?" I asked her.

"Practise." She replied simply.

"So...what now?" I asked her.

"Umm...that's up to you. We can either go home or we can stay here and spend time to get to know each other." She said, clearly hoping that I would choose to stay here.

"Okay, we'll stay here so we can spend time with each other." I said and she smiled widely.

"Sure...follow me then." She said and took off running further away from the house, I followed right behind her.

**Please Review, if you want me to continue.**

**The more reviews the sooner the next chapter will be up.**


	3. I Love You

**Emmett's POV**

We ran for about two minutes before we stopped by a riverbank. The place was beautiful. There was a fresh water river flowing westward; it flowed as far as I could see and touched the horizon. The river was about two meters wide and both of the river banks, on each side of the river were covered by the forest. The side which Rosalie and I were on had an area where there were no trees; instead it was covered by multicoloured flowers. We walked over to the little patch of flowers and sat across from each other. The sun broke through the clouds and the most amazing thing happened, Rosalie and I started to shine. I was frozen with astonishment; I kept staring at my arms and Rosalie, she chuckled at the expression my face held, "That's another vampire thing, we sparkle in the sunlight." She said.

"Cool!" I whispered to myself.

"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen...Rose." I said with a smile, I hope she doesn't mind the nickname I gave her.

She giggled, "Thank you, Em."

I smiled, glad that she liked the nickname.

"Tell me about your human life." She said curious.

"Well, I was born in 1915 in Tennessee. My full name is Emmett McCarty. When I was human my family consisted of my parents, my younger sister and a family dog. I studied law. I was in the forest three days ago hunting; it's like a hobby of mine. I was hunting for whatever I could find. And besides that everything else about me is pretty much normal." I said.

I searched my brain to see if I could find any more interesting things about myself, but my human memories seemed to fade. It's like looking through a foggy or a muddy glass everything was a distant memory now and hard to remember.

She smiled, "Well, that was interesting! What a coincidence, you and I are both born in the same year."

"Really, that's cool! Tell me about your human life." I said, curiously.

She hesitantly told me about her life as a human. And by the end of it, I found that my teeth were clenched and my fists were balled up. I was filled with rage, pity and thankfulness. Rage towards Royce, pity towards Rosalie and thankfulness towards Carlisle – because if it wasn't for Carlisle, Rose would be...I don't want to even think about it.

Rosalie had to put a restraining hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I took a few deep breaths and manage to calm myself down.

Then with a wicked smile she told me, "But don't worry, after I became a vampire, I took my revenge on Royce. I saved him for last after all his friends; he knew what was coming for him."

I laughed, although I still was very upset.

We just spent the next few moments in silence, just staring at each other. She is truly the most beautiful person I have ever met. Her blond curls came down to the centre of her back and her golden eyes were the most pretty set of eyes I've ever seen; there were hypnotizing, bright and beyond beautiful. Her full red lips were flawless.

She was truly an angel...My Angel. She looked even more like an angel while sparkling in the sunlight. She is my sparkling, beautiful, perfect angel. _I love my angel._

"I love you, Rosalie." I whispered

Rosalie smiled, "I love you too, Emmett."

And the next thing I knew, we were pressing our lips together. Her hands were in my hair and my hands wrapped around her waist. I traced her flawless lips with my tongue and she returned the favour, as our lips moved in unison. I whispered, "I love you." Every time my lips were free and she did the same. It lasted a while before she slowely ended the perfect kiss and smiled.

She moved herself to sit in my lap, we talked some more, getting to know each other. All the while she traced my bare chest and I kissed her hair, her neck and her cheeks. We talked till it was twilight.

Finally we decided to go home, so that I can be formally introduced to the rest of my new family. With our hands entwined together we ran back home.

**Please Review, it means a lot to me :)  
**


	4. Family Time

**All Twilight saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Emmett's POV**

**Chapter four – Family**

When we reached the house, Rosalie and I walked up the porch, our hands still entwined. Rosalie knocked on the door gently and it was opened a beautiful lady with a heart shaped face and caramel hair. "Hello Rosalie and Welcome Emmett." She said with a warm, delightful smile.

I just smiled back, for I didn't know her name yet. Next Carlisle came into view, I have already met Carlisle; he and Rosalie were the ones who explained to me about everything. He smiled warmly as well, "Hello Emmett."

"Hello Carlisle." I smiled back.

"This is Esme, my wife." Carlisle said his arm around her waist.

"Hello Esme, you have a beautiful home." I said admiring the big, beautiful house.

"Thank you Emmett." She said happily.

As we walked further into the house, I spotted a boy, who looked like about 17 years old and he had tangled bronze hair. He was just getting up from a grand piano, and turned towards Rosalie and me. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Rosalie grimace as he slowely approached us. "Hello Emmett, I'm Edward."

"Hello Edward... so you must be the mind reader."

"Yes, that's me." Edward said with a bit of humour in his voice.

"I wish I could read minds." I said, wishing I could read Rosalie's mind.

"Trust me, it gets annoying." He said with an annoyed expression.

We all laughed and Rosalie dragged me away, for a tour around the rest of the house.

She showed me everyone's room and our room. On the way she told me about Carlisle's history and how this family came to be. I have to say Carlisle is a really nice person and I became more respectful towards him.

We spent couple of hours in mine and Rosalie's room, just chatting and..._Romance_.

Later we decided to come down, so I could know and spend more time with the other members of the family.

When we came down everyone was doing their own thing busily; Edward was in his room listening to music, Carlisle was in his study reading a thick book and Esme was busy cleaning the already spotless house.

This family needs a makeover; we need to spend more with each other, because I refuse to spend the rest of eternity bored to death.

So I called all of them down and told them, "Well, everyone I am sorry if interrupted anyone from anything important. But I have an announcement to make. Don't you think we should all spend more time with each other and do more things as a family?"

Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement, so I continued, "I have some ideas of things we can do together, we can watch a movie together, or we can play games or go on a family hunt together. If anyone has any suggestions you are welcome to say them."

"How about we go on a vacation together?" Esme suggested.

"Actually, I bought a beautiful big house in Forks, Washington not long ago, and I was planning to move there soon, because I have been working here in the hospital for too long and we don't want anyone to recognise Emmett. We could move there tomorrow. I heard that Forks is constantly raining and there is a huge forest abundant in wild life. We could go on a family hunting trip there, if you all agree with me." Carlisle said, smiling at us.

We all nodded excitedly, "That sounds like a great idea." Edward said. We all agreed and went to our rooms to pack for the upcoming events.

I was very excited, Forks sound like an awesome place. Can't wait for tomorrow.

**Please Review :) **

**Tell me what you think.**

**Review Please!**


End file.
